A significant recent trend in the development of technology related to semiconductor chips has been reductions in the sizes of semiconductor chips. Therefore, in the field of package technology, in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for small-sized semiconductor chips, or the like, the implementation of a semiconductor package, having a compact size, while including a plurality of pins, has been demanded. One type of package technology suggested to satisfy the technical demand, described above, is a fan-out package. Such a fan-out package has a compact size and may allow a plurality of pins to be implemented by redistributing connection terminals outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.
Meanwhile, in recent years, it has been necessary to form a backside circuit in a semiconductor package structure in order to improve electrical characteristics of a premium smartphone product and to efficiently utilize space. Moreover, requirements for lines and spaces of a backside circuit are increased in accordance with a demand for enhancement of characteristics of a chip and reduction in an area.